Mehr als nur ein Kuss
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Harry hat etwas Impulsives getan und Draco verwirrt zurückgelassen. Daraufhin musste er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns klarkommen. HPDM, oneshot, Slash


**Titel:** Mehr als nur ein Kuss

**Originaltitel**: Not just a Kiss

**Autor**: Firesword -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Harry hat etwas Impulsives getan und Draco verwirrt zurückgelassen. Daraufhin musste er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns klarkommen. HPDM, one-shot, Slash

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört Firesword

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich für die Übersetzung eine Erlaubnis geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Mehr als nur ein Kuss  
**

Harry hatte nie geplant, das zu tun und somit erschreckte er sich damit selbst. Er starrte in die stahlgrauen Augen, die erstaunt geweitet waren. Er ließ Malfoys Hemdkragen los und trat einige Schritte zurück. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Laut drang heraus. Auch bewegen konnte er sich nicht, war zu geschockt von seinem Handeln. Soeben hatte er Draco Malfoy geküsst. Das Schockierende daran war, dass Harry es getan hatte, weil er Malfoys Lippen unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte und nicht, weil seine Freunde mit ihn aufgrund einer Wette dazu verdammt hatten. Der Kuss war nicht gerade keusch gewesen - seine Zunge hatte mit der des Slytherins getanzt.

Diese Tatsache ließ seine Knie beinahe nachgeben. Draco Malfoy hatte den Kuss erwidert.

„Es... es tut mir Leid!", sagte Harry verzweifelt, dann drehte er sich um und floh.

**x-x-x-x**

Dracos leerer Blick folgte der laufenden Person. Bilder von dem, was ihm gerade geschehen war und was er getan hatte, filtrierten plötzlich auf ihn ein. Er sah Potter vor sich, wie er langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Er sah, wie der Zauberer nach seinen Roben griff, nur um ihn zurückzudrängen und er erinnerte sich an den Moment, in dem sein Rücken die Wand berührte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Potter ihn angesehen hatte, als er den Abstand verringerte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Arme ihren eigenen Willen entwickelt hatten und Potters Ellenbogen hielten. Er errötete bei dem Gedanken, seinen Kopf schief gelegt und Potter näher zu sich gezogen zu haben. Draco zitterte, als er sich an Potters warme Lippen und den festen Körper, der sich gegen ihn drückte, erinnerte. Er hielt den Atem an, als er sich an das verlockende Vergnügen von Potters Zunge, die an sein eigenes Fleisch glitt, erinnerte und unbewusst presste er die Finger gegen seine Lippen.

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf und schritt wankend an den nahe gelegenen Tisch, der in einer kleinen Ecke stand. In dem Moment, in dem er realisierte, dass er den Kuss genossen hatte, explodierten Gedanken der Abneigung in ihm.

„Das kann nicht passiert sein", murmelte Draco in den nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er seine Fäuste auf den Tisch schlug. „Ich will nicht, dass..." er sprach Potters Namen nicht aus, als eine Gruppe Ravenclaws vorbeikam. „Verfluchter Mist. Wie konnte ich... verdammt! Ich bin so ein Idiot."

Draco atmete tief durch und rutschte von seinem Stuhl. Sein Zimmer wäre ein besserer Platz, um sich aufzuregen und zu grübeln, also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er sah Potter in der Eingangshalle, aber er tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen. Er hörte Weasley ein paar Beleidigungen über ihn sagen, doch er ignorierte sie mit einem Achselzucken. Er hatte Besseres zu tun, wie zum Beispiel herauszubekommen, warum Potter ihn geküsst hatte.

Er betrat sein Zimmer, sperrte die Türe ab und legte einen Stillezauber auf es. Dann begann er, sein Zimmer der Länge nach auf und ab zu schreiten. _Vielleicht hat Potter das getan, weil seine Freunde ihn provoziert hatten?_ Dann schnaubte er. _Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Diese Plage hat bestimmt etwas zum Wiesel gesagt. Und Harry - Harry? Verdammt!_ Potter _hat seine Zunge in meinen Mund gesteckt und ich habe ihn geküsst. Und er hat mich zurückgeküsst. Heiliger Merlin, ich habe Harry Potter geküsst. _

Draco hielt inne und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Er nahm ein eigenartiges Gefühl wahr. _Oh nein... ich kann doch nicht erregt sein!_ Draco wurde hektisch und so fing er wieder damit an, auf und ab zu schreiten. _Das ist doch verrückt! Ich will Potter nicht. Ich will ihn in meinem ganzen Leben nie wieder sehen. Und ich will ihn erst recht nie wieder küssen! _Zwei Stunden lang dachte er über die derzeitige Situation nach. Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war, ließ er seine Schultern niedergeschlagen hängen und beschloss, sich zum Lösen des Problems Zeit zu lassen.

**x-x-x-x**

Seit dem Vorfall war eine Woche vergangen, aber anstatt dessen, dass die Gefühle verflogen waren, war Harry mehr und mehr nervös geworden. Er war wirklich erstaunt darüber, dass sein Rivale ihn nicht als schwul betitelt hatte und so dachte er, dass Malfoy beschlossen hatte, es zu vergessen. Aber Harry hatte in der vorherigen Zaubertränkestunde bemerkt, dass Malfoy ihn aufmerksam musterte.

„Harry, was hast du getan?" Hermiones ruhige Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte schuldbewusst zu Professor Flitwick. Zum Glück war dieser damit beschäftigt, Neville zu helfen. Harry wandte seinen Blick zurück zu seinem unfertigen Aufsatz.

„Was meinst du?", murmelte Harry.

Hermione lehnte sich näher zu ihm. „Malfoy starrt dich bereits seit fünfzehn Minuten an und bei diesem Anblick bekomme ich wirklich Gänsehaut", wisperte seine Freundin.

Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf. Er wandte sich wieder um, als Malfoy ihn unablässig anstarrte. „Was ist los mit ihm?", murmelte er nervös.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest, warum er sich so benimmt", sagte Hermione.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione", beharrte Harry.

Harry stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als die Stunde endete. Für den Rest des Tages und auch während dem Abendessen blieb er in der Nähe seiner Freunde.

„Harry, wo willst du hingehen?", fragte ihn Ron.

„Lasst uns in die Bibliothek gehen und den Stoff des heutigen Tages wiederholen", schlug Hermione vergnügt vor und sie schmunzelte, als Ron heftig protestierte. „Das war nur ein Witz. Ich denke, wir können heute Abend eine Lernpause machen. Es ist sowieso Freitag."

„Hermione, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ginny mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, sicher. Ich bin nur nicht in der Stimmung, ein einzelnes Buch zu öffnen", antwortete Hermione Schultern zuckend. Harry starrte sie neugierig an, als sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich erhellte. „Ich weiß was! Ron, willst du ein wenig mit mir spazieren gehen?"

Harry blickte weg und erstickte sein Lachen, indem er eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte. Ihr Haustisch brach in lautes Gekicher aus, als Ron bei dieser unerwarteten Bitte zu stottern anfing.

„Mach schon, Ronnieschätzchen!", sagte Ginny laut.

„Jaah, geh!", drängten Seamus und Dean.

„Oh, hau rein, Ronald."

Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, genauso laut wie der Rest seiner Freunde zu lachen.

„Merlin! Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?", gluckste Dean.

„Er sah so verwirrt aus", erwiderte Harry immer noch lachend.

„Letztendlich hat sie wohl doch die Geduld verloren, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Parvati. Dann blickte sie schelmisch zu Ginny. „Ich meine mit deinem Bruder."

„Hey, sieh mich doch nicht an. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er schüchtern ist."

„Schüchtern?", würgte Harry hervor und sie brachen erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Harry war auf einmal alleine. _Verdammt! Warum zum Teufel bin ich nicht mit Neville mitgegangen?_ Beiläufig ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und schluckte. Malfoy musterte ihn. Harry trank seinen restlichen Saft aus, bevor er aufstand. Bei ihm schrillten die Alarmglocken, als er sah, dass Malfoy ebenso aufstand. _Keine Panik_, sagte er sich selbst. _Geh ganz normal - beeil dich nicht, sonst lacht er dich aus._

Er fühlte sich unwohl, als er in den dritten Stock ging. Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, verschwand nicht. Smaragdgrüne Augen suchten links und rechts nach einem Ort zum Verstecken. Da war ein Balkon, auf den er sofort verschwand. Harry hielt die Luft an und betete, dass niemand hier entlangging. Nachdem zehn Minuten vergangen waren, ohne dass Malfoy aufgetaucht war, seufzte er und blickte zum Himmel.

Nach und nach entspannte sich Harry. Abwesend überprüfte er die Stärke der Brüstung und legte seine Hände darauf. Er würde unter keinem noch so starken Druck nachgeben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er die glitzernden Sterne am Himmel beobachtete, aber plötzlich kehrte das prickelnde Gefühl zurück. _Dreh dich nicht um. Dreh dich nicht um. _

"Potter."

Verdammt. "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry neutral. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er einen festen Griff um seinen Hemdkragen spürte, der ihn umdrehte.

„Was ich will?", zischte der Slytherin verärgert. „Was _ich_ will? Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

"Vergiss es einfach, Malfoy. Ich weiß nicht, was an diesem Tag über mich gekommen war, okay? Vergiss einfach, dass es jemals passiert ist. Es tut mir Leid, dass es passiert ist. Vergiss es einfach." Harry trat zurück und versuchte, an Malfoy vorbeizugleiten, aber der andere Zauberer ließ ihn nicht. Harry wurde gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der einzig mögliche Fluchtweg war über den Balkon, aber er bezweifelte, dass er seinen Besen rechtzeitig rufen könnte.

**x-x-x-x**

Draco starrte den rabenschwarzhaarigen Gryffindor fiebrig an und schritt weiter auf ihn zu. „Ich soll es vergessen?" Er stand vor dem anderen Zauberer und lehnte sich vor. „Ich bin nicht jemand, der anderen erlaubt, einen Vergessenszauber auch mich zu legen, Potter." Er stoppte, als sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. Sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust und er legte seine Hände an die Wand, jeweils eine auf jeder Seite von Potters Kopf.

Seine Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als er seine Lippen auf Potters legte. Innerhalb von drei Sekunden bettete er sich an Potters Kopf und presste seinen Körper an den unwiderstehlichen Zauberer. Potters Tatendrang machte ihn schwindelig und schwach in den Knien. Er löste sich von ihm und leckte sich über die geschwollenen Lippen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des anderen begutachtete.

„Ich kann es nicht vergessen, Potter", sagte er atemlos, „weil ich es nicht vergessen will." Verlangen schoss durch seine Venen und er grub seine Finger tief in Potters Schultern. Er stöhnte sanft, als er sich der Erregung, die gegen seinen Schenkel drückte, bewusst wurde. „Sag's mir - warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Potters Augen waren geweitet und Draco konnte den Konflikt, der in ihm stattfand, regelrecht sehen.

„Sag's mir."

„I-ich habe...", stammelte Potter.

„Harry", wisperte Draco verführerisch an dem Ohr des Gryffindors. „Sag's mir. Hast du mich geküsst, weil du mich willst? Hast du mich geküsst, weil du mich anziehend findest?"

Der Zauberer mit den smaragdgrünen Augen sah ihn schuldbewusst an, bevor er nickte. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Welche anderen Gründe hast du noch?" Draco leckte an Harrys Ohr.

„Es ist - ich weiß es nicht", sagte Harry frustriert. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur so, dass..."

Draco zog sich zurück und schaute tief in Harrys Augen. „Willst du mir gehören?" Harry starrte ihn nur sprachlos an. „Denn ich will dir gehören. An dem Tag, an dem du mich geküsst hast... das war nicht nur ein Kuss. Das war mein erster Kuss, Harry. Ein richtiger Kuss, der mich dazu gebracht hat, mich zu fühlen, als ob sich mein Innerstes nach außen gekrempelt hätte. Der Kuss zwang mein Herz zu Überstunden und zwar so, dass es versuchte, aus meiner Brust zu springen. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich mich unglaublich fühle, Harry."

Ein Déjà-vu-Gefühl durchflutete ihn, als Harry ihre Positionen vertauschte und nun selbst den dominanteren Part mimte. Nicht, dass Draco etwas dagegen hätte. Sie fuhren auseinander und atmeten schwer gegen den Mund des anderen, als sie eine Stimme wahrnahmen.

„Oh nein! Ron! Ich habe eines meiner Bücher in der Bibliothek vergessen!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest nur zwei Bücher bei dir gehabt?"

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich habe eines mitgenommen, aber ich habe mir vorhin auch eines ausgeliehen."

"Hermione!"

"Tut mir Leid, Ronald."

"Oh, schon okay. Lass uns zurückgehen." Es gab eine Pause. "Uhmmm... bist du sicher, dass du es nicht in der... na ja, du weißt schon... vergessen hast?"

„Ich bin sicher, Ron."

„Okay, dann lass uns mal gehen."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry lächelte schwach. „Denkst du, wir könnten das an einem geeigneteren Ort fortsetzen?", fragte Harry galant.

Er grinste und hoffte, dass der Zwischenfall die Stimmung des Gryffindors nicht verdorben hatte. „Aber natürlich. Du brauchst noch deinen Umhang." Harry sah ihn spöttisch fragend an. „Ich habe für heute Nacht das Vertrauensschülerbad reserviert."

Harry blinzelte. „Hast du das alles geplant?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Und danach kannst du mit in mein Zimmer kommen. Wenn du willst", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Fein." Harry lächelte unheilvoll. "_Accio_ Umhang!"

"Was zum-", setzte Draco an, als ihn etwas kräftig von hinten traf. „Das tat weh, Harry", grummelte er, als er den Umhang aufhob und ihn Harry reichte.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin wohl etwas aufgeregt."

„Wie ungewöhnlich", sagte Draco. „Harry Potter... ist nervös bei dem Gedanken an ein Bad mit Draco Malfoy, seinem angeblichen Erzfeind."

„Na ja, du hast ja auch nicht die Seite deines Vaters gewählt... Draco." Harry hatte seinen Namen etwas schüchtern ausgesprochen, dass er Harry erneut küsste.

„Ich bin zu schlau, um in seine Fußstapfen zu treten", antwortete Draco nonchalant. „Harry, lauf nicht weg oder ich werde sehr böse", sagte er, als er Harry beobachtete, der etwas zurücktrat.

„Das werde ich nicht", hauchte Harry in sein Ohr und Draco erzitterte.

**Ende  
**

Soo, wenn du das hier liest, bist du am Ende des one-shots angelangt, was bedeutet, dass du jetzt ein Review schreiben darfst. -blinzel-

Liebe Grüßle  
Dia


End file.
